Luchando para estar juntos
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Estando en plena guerra contra el Lord, Hermione y su amado profesor deciden casarse, debiendo ahora afrontar la guerra y los prejuicios. Continuación de “Un San Valentín Mágico” así que primero les aconsejo leer ese fanfic.


"**Luchando para estar juntos"**

* * *

_**Resumen:**__ Estando en plena guerra contra el Lord, Hermione y su amado profesor deciden casarse, debiendo ahora afrontar la guerra y los prejuicios. Continuación de "Un San Valentín Mágico" así que primero les aconsejo leer ese fanfic._

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenece, tampoco los lugares, ni nada del mundo de Harry Potter, todo le pertenece a JK Rowling. A mí solamente me pertenecen mis ideas y este fanfic que es sin fines de dinero, solamente es para el disfrute de los fans de la pareja Hermione X Severus._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_-"Pensamientos"-_

-Diálogos-

OoOoOoOoFlash BackOoOoOoOo

**Notas de autor:**

_Amelia: Últimamente en mis momentos libres he pensado en escribir una continuación para mi Fanfic "Una San Valentín Mágico" y deseo agradecer a MariSeverus, Severus Lady, Amaterazu Hime y a Lady Grayson-Chan. Porque ellas siempre me apoyan con mis fanfic. ^^ Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Anastasia: Ok, y sin más introducción aquí está el capitulo._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Un día antes de la boda.**

_-"Solo falta un día, veinticuatro horas, un anochecer y un amanecer… para por fin, después de casi un año y medio de espera, casarme con mi adorado Severus. Tuvimos que esperar todo ese tiempo por complicaciones en la guerra y su labor de espía, además yo todavía era menor de edad y el era mi profesor. Pero ahora yo ya egrese del colegio y soy una miembro de la Orden, así que nuestro amor ya no es tan prohibido como antes… Y sobre nuestra relación solamente están al tanto Albus Dumbledore y…"_

-Hermione.-Le llamo una rubia.-Creo que este vestido te quedaría perfecto para tu boda.-Dijo mostrándole un vestido blanco de tirantes, ceñido en el pecho y estomago y ancho de la cintura hacia abajo.-A Snape le encantara.-Dijo mirándola pícaramente.

-¡Luna!.-Le dijo Hermione sonrojada. Luna Lovegood, ella era la otra persona que sabía de la relación de Snape y Hermione, Luna era una gran amiga para Hermione, y ella sabía perfectamente que la rubia seria más discreta que Ginny.

-Venga Hermione no te sonrojes, anda pruébatelo.-Dijo la rubia pasándole el vestido a su amiga y metiéndola en el probador. Sabía que Hermione se vería bien con ese vestido. Todavía estaba presente en su memoria el día en que vio a Hermione y a Snape juntos y no precisamente en una charla de amigos.

**OoOoOoOoFlash BackOoOoOoOo**

Eran ya pasadas las doce de la noche y el silencio reinaba en Grimmauld Place. Solamente se sentía el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea que iluminaba tenuemente la sala, en la cual descansaban dos personas sobre un cómodo sofá.

Esas personas estaban abrazadas, tapadas por una manta y compartiendo leves besos entre ellos, sentían una gran paz, pero nada en esta vida es eterno…

-¿Hermione?.-Las dos personas sobre el sofá posaron su vista a la puerta que estaba al lado de la chimenea, maldiciéndose mentalmente porque ninguno le había lanzado un hechizo para cerrarla.-¿Profesor Snape?.-Dijo la rubia, que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Luna.-Dijo la castañita sumamente nerviosa y sonrojada al verse descubierta por la rubia, la cual tenía una cara de tranquilidad y una sonrisita en el rostro que a uno la ponía más nerviosa.

-Disculpen por interrumpir. Buenas noches-Dijo la rubia tranquilamente cerrando la puerta, en la cual las dos personas estaban muy sonrojadas y nerviosas, puesto que Hermione todavía no terminaba sus estudios y temían que la rubia dijera su secreto.

**OoOoOoOoFin flash backOoOoOoOo**

Pero eso nunca ocurrió, la rubia guardo el secreto e inclusive daba excusas por las "misteriosas" desapariciones de Hermione.

-¿Qué te parece?.-Dijo Hermione mientras corría la cortina del probador dejando ver el hermoso vestido en su cuerpo.

-Te ves muy bien Hermione.-Le sonrió la rubia.-Venga compra ese vestido y vamos a comer algo.-Hermione asintió con cabeza y volvió a entrar al probador para cambiarse. Después de comprar el vestido salieron a caminar por las tiendas del Londres Muggle, Hermione había decidido que se vería muy extraño que ella estuviera comprando un vestido de boda en el callejón Diagon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-"Por fin… mañana oficialmente será mi mujer… aunque lo nuestro seguirá siendo un secreto… ¡maldita condición de espía!... si fuese por mi mandaría todo al demonio para estar con ella, mi dulce Miss Granger… como quisiera estar con ella ahora en vez de estar con…"_

-Venga Severus.-Hablo una voz risueña.-Compra este traje te quedaría perfecto.-Dijo Dumbledore mirando un traje de novio que había en una vitrina, de una tienda de vestuario para novios.

-Ya te dije que no pienso ponerme esos trajes, Albus.-Dijo Snape, tan frío como un tempano de hielo.

-Pero Severus, el día en que uno contrae matrimonio es muy especial.-Dijo tratando de convencer al amargado profesor de pociones, pero sabía perfectamente que "el zorro puede perder los dientes, pero no las mañas" como decía un dicho Muggle.

-Con mi ropa normal basta, Albus.-Dijo comenzando a caminar, sabía perfectamente que a Hermione no le importaría como se vestiría para su boda, ella lo conocía y sabia que él se sentiría incomodo usando eso trajes tan cursis.

-Pero Severus.-Albus comenzó a seguirlo.-No vas a ir con tus túnicas que usas para la escuela.-Si él conocía a Severus Snape como creía sabia que ese comentario haría algo en él.

-Albus… escúchame claramente.-Dijo en un susurro amenazante.-No pienso en comprarme un estúpido traje de novio.-Diciendo esto volvió a caminar, pero como suponía Albus algo habían hecho en el interior de ese hombre las palabras del viejo. Dumbledore sonrió al darse cuenta hacia donde se encaminaban, iban hacia una tienda de ropa.

Al llegar frente la puerta de la tienda, que era solamente para hombres. Severus estaba dudando, ¿de verdad necesitaría una túnica nueva para su boda?, ¿A Hermione le importaría eso?... Seguramente ella había buscado un vestido bello para esa ocasión.

No pudo seguir en sus cavilaciones porque Dumbledore lo sujeto del brazo y lo introdujo a la tienda con él.

-Buenas tardes.-Saludo la vendedora alegremente, era una muchacha de no más de veinticinco años, tez blanca, delgada, cabello castaño obscuro y ojos de igual tonalidad que su cabello.

-Buenas tardes.-Dijo Dumbledore, Severus solo miro con desprecio a la muchachita y se puso a observar la tienda, tenía una gran cantidad de túnicas de varias tallas y colores, camisas, pantalones, zapatos.

-¿Qué buscan los caballeros?.-Dijo la chica tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba ese sombrío hombre. Rogaba a Merlín porque la ropa fuera para el anciano… pero conociendo la suerte que había tenido ese día…

-Buscamos ropa para mi amigo.-Dijo sonriente el director mientras señalaba al malhumorado profesor. A la pobre chica se le fue el alma al piso… ¿Ese hombre aceptaría críticas sobre su vestuario?.

-¿Es algo formal o informal?.-Pregunto pensando que podría ofrecerle al hombre, enseguida pensó en algo negro, pero también en algo con verde esmeralda.

-Formal.-Dijo Snape fijando sus fríos ojos en la pobre vendedora.

-Síganme.-Dijo la chica comenzando a caminar en dirección a la parte en que estaban las túnicas formales. Los dos hombres comenzaron a seguirla claro que Severus de no muy buena gana.

La joven les mostro varias túnicas, algunas de las cuales Severus estaba que las destrozaba, simplemente deseaba salir huyendo de esa tienda y de Albus. Como la séptima túnica que le mostro la vendedora, a Severus le llamo la atención, era fina, suave al tacto, a la luz se veía de un verde muy obscuro y era formal y elegante, como él solía vestirse.

Eligio esa túnica, unos pantalones negros y una camisa verde esmeralda, estaba realmente furioso, solamente deseaba salir de esa estúpida tienda y no volver jamás… solo esperaba que a Hermione le agradara la vestimenta que había escogido para su boda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las dos chicas ya habían vuelto a Grimmauld Place. El lugar que habitaban todos los integrantes de la orden del Fénix. Los padres de Hermione todavía vivían en su hogar Muggle pero siempre protegidos por aurores y Hermione habitualmente les escribía.

Cuando entraron fueron directamente a la habitación que ambas compartían junto con Ginny.

Por la pelirroja no tenían porque preocuparse puesto que la habían visto, cuando entraron, ayudando a Molly a cocinar. Francamente cocinar para tantas personas no era tarea fácil, sobre todo si a la hora de comer se tienen esas miradas de odio entre Snape y Sirius, que uno piensa que si pestañea volaran hechizos asesinos por parte de ellos.

Cerraron la puerta con llave y Hermione saco de su bolsillo el paquete en que iba envuelto el vestido, el cual estaba reducido de tamaño mágicamente.

-Mañana será el día, Luna.-Dijo Hermione emocionada.

-Sí, solamente espero que se traguen la excusa que les daremos.-Dijo Luna, mientras se sentaba en su cama.-Creo que será extraño que mañana estén ausentes también Dumbledore y Snape.

-Nunca se preocupan por donde va Severus.-Dijo Hermione. Mientras guardaba cuidadosamente su vestido de novia en el baúl en el cual tenía su ropa.-Y supongo que Dumbledore les dirá algo para excusarlos a ambos.

-Supongo…-Dijo la rubia. Siguieron hablando del gran día que se venía. Hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

-Hermione.-Se escucho, desde el otro lado de la puerta, la voz de Harry.

-¿Si?.-Pregunto Hermione abriendo la puerta.

-Ya es hora de cenar. Para que vayan bajando.-Le dijo, el chico con una sonrisa.-Y prepárense para la cara que tendrá Snape. Parece que quiere matar a alguien solamente con la mirada.-Diciendo esto se dirigió a la escaleras para bajar. Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación siguiendo los pasos de su amigo.

-Vaya.-Dijo Luna.-¿Qué le pasara a Snape?.-Hermione solamente hizo un gesto de no saber.

Cuando entraron al comedor, vieron lo que Harry les había dicho. Ahí estaban todos tratando de sentarse lo más lejos de Severus. A su derecha estaba sentado Albus con una sonrisilla en el rostro. Mientras que a su izquierda no había nadie.

Hermione observo alrededor de la mesa y vio que todos los puestos ya estaban ocupados. Ya que Luna, apenas entraron fue a sentarse a un lugar. Dejando solamente desocupado el puesto al lado de Snape.

Fue a sentarse al lado del hombre. Los demás, solamente esperaban el Snape no desatara su furia con la castañita.

Al sentarse, el hombre poso su mano izquierda, sobre la pierna de Hermione la cual sonrió sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

La cena transcurrió normal. Los demás evitaban hacer comentarios sobre algunos temas. Ya que Snape no había cambiado su cara de amargado-furioso, durante toda la cena.

Cuando la cena termino. Todos se fueron a dormir. Hermione subió con la rubia y la pelirroja, a su cuarto. Conversaron durante un tiempo y después todas se durmieron… o casi todas.

Hermione salió con mucho cuidado de la habitación, para no despertar a las dos chicas. Camino en dirección a una de los cuartos, vestida con una bata blanca y debajo de esta su pijama. Cuando llego frente a una puerta, la abrió lentamente y se introdujo dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Camino unos cuantos pasos, pero su andar fue detenido por unas manos que le abrazaron por la cintura.

-Buenas noches Miss Granger.-Dijo la voz de Severus a sus espaldas.-¿No puede esperar unas cuantas horas más para estar con su profesor de pociones?..-Dijo mientras con su varita le lanzaba un hechizo silenciador y otro para cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-Pues… creo que no señor.-Dijo dándose vuelta y besándole tiernamente.-¿Por qué estabas tan enojado hoy?.-Le pregunto, mientras el hombre desasía el nudo de la bata.

-Mañana lo sabrás.-Dijo antes de volver a besarla. Esa noche la compartieron juntos, haciendo el amor como tantas otras noches en Grimmauld Place.

**TBC.**


End file.
